Coffee Crushes
by TayMor
Summary: Coffee is the reason he saw her in the first place, and it is now just the excuse he uses to keep seeing her. But seeing her just isn't enough anymore. He wants to have her too. ItaSaku, AU. See profile for reader rewards.


**AN: Hello my lovely readers this was just an idea that came together after I typed out a little scene~ hehehe I hope you enjoy it as much as I did ;D! I will be doing a reviewer reward system, check the profile to see exactly what it will be :D**

Coffee Crushes

Chapter 1- French Vanilla Latte

The distinctive scent of finely brewed coffee filtered through the air, mixing with the blatantly sweet aroma of freshly baked pastries and the savory smells of sandwiches and eggs. One would think that this would have caught the attention of the raven haired male seated at a table in a far corner, however it was far from so.

His attention was on a girl behind the counter.

Itachi frequented the gourmet coffee shop every morning, but hardly for the coffee and a lot more for the pink haired barista with fierce green eyes and the brilliant smile. He had memorized every detail of her appearance.

Slowly standing, Itachi slid one hand casually into his pocket and made his way to the counter as he let his gaze rest on the woman that had filled many of his thoughts.

She had unusual pink hair that was cut to just brush her neck and the silky strands slid forward unto her cheek every time she leaned over to fix another cup of the aromatic caffeine brew. Her lips were full and shone slightly with the the tell-tale hint of lip gloss, which he liked to imagine tasted like cherries, quite fitting for her name.

Sakura.

* * *

Sakura wiped sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand before shoving both hands under the sink behind the counter.

Morning rush.

If it wasn't paying her, Sakura would have hated it.

The pinkette dried her hands after quickly, but thoroughly, washing them, and reached for a cup.

"Hello Ken-san," she said, her voice breathy as she filled it with coffee, adding his usual preferences in as she spoke to him. Two sugars. One cream. Dash of milk and vanilla flavoring.

She covered the cup and set it on the counter.

"...and I think I will try that sesame bagel you're always hankering at me to try," Ken-san continued with a smile. Sakura sent him an apologetic look.

"You really should have tried that when I asked you to, Ken-san… because they're sold out now!" she chuckled. They weren't sold out. She just wanted to sell the slightly more expensive twisted blueberry bagels.

It was funny. Creme de la Cafe wasn't the only gourmet coffee shop in Konoha, but it was the only one that was this full in the mornings! Sakura would have thought the high prices would scare people away… but as the amount of people in the shop was proving to her, that was _not _the case.

Still, it seemed to be mostly business people and socialites, surgeons and med-students, and others with high-geared jobs.

"Aw man," Ken-san groaned, ignoring the impatient people behind him that were demanding that he 'stop chattering and move on'.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Sakura said with a grin, swiftly wrapping his bagel and setting it on the counter along with his coffee. "Have the Twisted Blueberry instead today, Ken-san." She gave him his coded ticket to take to the cashier before taking the next person's order.

"Ah, how are you today Torou-kun?" she asked, swiping another cup off the stack and filling it with coffee. Without him even having to speak, she began to mix his regular. One sugar. Two creams.

"Ah I'm good, Sakura-chan," Torou said, not taking his eyes off his phone for even a moment. His fingers flying over the keys, he continued, "I'm having… the… egg and bacon sandwich please." Sakura had already wrapped it up.

It was his regular.

Half hour later, the cafe was still dark with customers, the line curving in the open area.

"Ai ai ai, Tenten," Sakura groaned, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You would think the line would have shortened by now. I think I'll take ten," she muttered, reaching behind her for her apron strings. Tenten's dark brown brow rose.

"Uh, I don't think you wanna do that at this precise moment," Tenten said matter-of-factly. Sakura frowned in confusion.

"Why?" she asked, still tugging at the strings.

"Your future husband… he's early today," Tenten said, gesturing in the direction of a long haired male. Uchiha Itachi to be exact. Sakura's head whipped around, a large rosy blush furiously staining her cheeks.

"Crap, crap, crap!" she muttered vehemently, her apron strings suddenly becoming a tangled maze of fabric as she hurriedly tried to retie them. Tenten only stared at her, amusement in her dark eyes. Sakura gave a particularly hard yank on the strings at her nape and the apron fell from around her neck to hang at her waist.

She'd worn a new bra today… maybe it would make her chest a little more impressive… but the apron would hide that.

So no apron.

"Sakura… he's almost at the counter," the brunette said.

"I can _see _that," Sakura hissed. "How does my hair look?" Tenten looked her over.

"Frazzled."

"And my teeth?" Sakura asked, baring her teeth for Tenten's perusal.

"Meh… so-so," Tenten said with a tiny shrug.

"And my makeup?" Tenten blinked at Sakura's question.

"Sakura… you're not wearing any," she said flatly. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Good. I wouldn't want Uchiha-san to think I was dressing up for him," she said before turning and heading back to the counter. Tenten's voice called out behind her.

"There is like… _no _danger of that," the brunette cackled before heading into the kitchen. Sakura sent Tenten a mock scowl and turned back to the the counter. As soon as she did, her green eyes locked into familiar black ones.

'_Damn, I didn't realize he was ready to order...'_ Sakura thought while trying to to show any outward sign of nervousness. She pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ears and gave Uchiha-san a small smile.

"One French Vanilla Latte with extra whipped cream on top and two sticks of dango?" Sakura asked pleasantly, she had easily memorised Uchiha-san's orders according to day. The long haired male raised one dark brow, his face stoic apart from the hint of amusement that flashed in his eyes.

"Correct," he nodded slightly. Sakura nervously licked lips and tried to ignore Uchiha-san's eyes trailing over her face and body as she busied herself with getting his order ready.

'_Ugh...I'm such an idiot! He probably thinks I am creepy for memorizing his orders! Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?'_ Sakura groaned mentally as her face heated up again. She was not a high school fangirl so why was she acting like one? Maybe it was because Uchiha-san was just oh so divine...the pinkette suppressed a shiver that ran down the length of her back. She could still feel Uchiha-san's dark eyes watching her every move and his subtle, slightly spicy man scent seemed to follow her nostrils at every turn. Then there was his hair. It was always immaculately combed and the shiny raven strands fell smoothly over his shoulders and brushed the top of his chest. She just wanted to-

"Aaaah!" Sakura hissed as the burning sensation of hot liquid spread over her chest, soaking quickly through her white shirt. In her cloud of Uchiha distraction she had spilled the coffee she had been preparing all over her top...which was white and well...white did not stay opaque when wet.

Feeling the flush of embarrassment surge up her cheeks, Sakura didn't realize that Uchiha-san was trying to help her until a handkerchief was shoved before her line of vision… which put his hand between her chest and her bent head. Half inch further down and his hand would… Sakura crushed the thought, not wanting to make an even bigger fool of herself.

Her soggy, underwear revealing shirt was _not _doing its job.

At all.

She took the handkerchief and dabbed at her shirt.

Sakura couldn't even bear to look up at him… that is, until he chuckled.

Her gaze shot up to his face. _He was laughing at her? _

"Erm, I'm sorry, I'll make you another," she said, knowing she sounded as flustered as she looked.

"Another handkerchief?" he asked, his voice deep and smooth… and amused. And Sakura was a little starstruck by the actual smile on his lips, so she nodded. Then she registered what he said.

"Uh… no! Not another handkerchief! Another latte. I'll make another latte," she corrected hurriedly, holding the handkerchief in her hand but not exactly using it. Damn. Now he had her flustered and embarrassed.

Sakura folded the handkerchief as quickly as she would have folded a sandwich wrapper and busied herself doing what she did everyday. Which was make expensive gourmet lattes. She could feel his gaze on her the entire time, and it wasn't contributing much to the steadiness of her hands.

'_I know I wanted him to look at me, but… but not because of a situation like this!'_ Sakura moaned inwardly as she quickly and efficiently made Uchiha-san's latte.

Barely able to bring herself to look at him, Sakura handed him his ticket and code and made a swift retreat to the kitchen. Usually she would loiter and take copious peeks… but… not today!

Tenten looked up at her when she burst into the hot kitchen and leaned her back against the wall next to the door.

"Well you look ravishing," Tenten chuckled. "Did hubby like the bra?"

"Tenten!" Sakura moaned, properly mortified. She covered her face with her hands. "The ONE time he looks at my chest, it's because his latte was all over it, and the ONE time he actually smiles, it's because i'm covered in his breakfast!" Sakura's words were muffled by her hands, but her gasp was loud and clear.

Tenten looked up, took one look at the expression on Sakura's face, and hurried over to grasp her friends by the shoulders. She gave Sakura a healthy shake.

"Haruno Sakura. No matter how hot Uchiha-san is, you will _not _pour coffee all over yourself just to make him smile! That's ridiculous!"

Sakura gave Tenten a sheepish smile before lifting her chin and sauntering out of reach.

"Of course it is ridiculous. I _definitely _was not even considering that," the pinkette said with a guilty giggle. "I'm going to change," she muttered. "As much as I like the scent of coffee, I don't like it this much…"

* * *

Itachi watched Sakura's hands as she folded a wrapper around an egg sandwich.

Her pale rosy tinted skin appeared soft and smooth, and after her hand had accidentally brushed his while she served him his coffee, he had found out that it was indeed as soft as it looked. She smelled faintly of cherry blossoms and rich coffee beans; the scent being one that kept him awake at night.

He knew that his looks unnerved her. He could see it in the way her hands had trembled, even if it was only ever so slightly. A smirk had curved Itachi's lips when she'd let out a squeak of surprise as the hot coffee accidentally spilled over her top. He didn't relish the fact that she had spilled the coffee because she could have been burnt, but he definitely did not mind the way the liquid caused her white shirt to cling to her chest.

Or that it had made it… rather see-through.

Itachi had effortlessly reached into his pocket and handed the flustered pink haired barista his handkerchief. When she'd took it from him, jolting slightly as his fingertips brushed against her hand, he couldn't hold back the chuckle that bubbled up from his chest. She would be fun to tease.

After receiving his order he decided to have his coffee in the shop as he normally did because he'd be able to watch her as she worked, and so took his usual seat by the window. There were a lot of things you could learn about someone by simply watching them. And there was a lot about the pink haired woman that he wanted to learn. Unfortunately, she'd gone to the kitchen directly after filling his usual order and so he'd sat, waiting for almost fifteen minutes before she'd emerged.

And she'd changed her shirt. A pity. He'd rather liked the blue bra she'd been wearing.

Itachi let his eyes trace Sakura's profile, then he focused on her lips. They were pursed together slightly in concentration as she prepared coffee for a patron that had just made it to the counter. Apparently there was some precision involved in that person's order. She did that whenever she had to concentrate any more than normal.

The Uchiha's eyes trailed over the pinkette's name tag and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

'_Haruno Sakura. I will make you mine_,' he thought smugly, dark eyes glistening with seductive determination.

* * *

**AN: Ohohohoho~ a cliffee~~ *grins evilly* you all know what to do if you want me to continue….HIT DA BUTTON BELOWWWW~ hahaha~ **


End file.
